Fil de forum:Annonces - Journal du Nouveau Monde/@comment-24586425-20180227182836/@comment-33607990-20180311213844
Je vous remet quelque infos les amis et bonne lecture a tous ?;) Lien chinois : http://bbs.talkop.com/thread-29557-1-1.html 880: "Oda Eiichiro, you planned to say this just now. 'Let's start the SBS!!'" O: ^Ehhhhhhh!? How'd you know that!? Damn it, you read the future! That was indeed what I was going to say...!! D: Odacchi, garchuuu . This "garchu" greeting used by the Mink Tribe is based on the phrase तिमीलाई माया गर्छु (Timīlā'ī māyā garchu) which means "I love you"? -P.N. I Want Wanda to Garchu Me O: Yes, that's right. That's perfectly suited for the Mink Tribe, don't you agree! D: I want to garchu with Nami. -P.N. Captain Nobuo O: Ok, next. D: Does Carrot and Wanda's chest feel bushy, or does it feel smooth? -P.N. Gankuri O: I see. As their bodies are covered in fur head to toe, bushy... HEY HEY, CUT IT OUT!! Why has it just started and already full out perverted questions...!! Huh! Sorry, I lost my composure. Not very mature. D: Odacchi, save me... Right now, I've come down with a sickness that I will die if I don't munch down on food like Luffy. -from S Hiroto O: This kind of thing! I want to answer heartwarming questions from children. Hey, Hiroto-kun. You eat too much! Because there's the danger of hypoglycemia and overeating, it can cause your physical fitness to decrease and cause insomnia, and there's the possibility of catching a grave disease. Do you feel stress at work? Regarding your eating habits... I'm sorry! How childish of me!! 881 : D: Smoothie's squeezed drinks have unimaginably flavors, but there is one I know!! Kirin! is a big Japanese Brewery name, but also the word for giraffe Adults drink this, right? Do you like it Odacchi? -P.N. Ryota Ehara O: That's right! Good job knowing that. In this panel, Stussy says it is tasty and smooth. It's a mystery- how if you squeeze a giraffe, beer comes out! I want to gulp it down on a hot day. D: Who is the panda girl with the split mouth that is Big Mom's subordinate? -P.N. OP Girl O: Right. That is the 19th daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Poire. She has the same father as the Minister of Butter, Galette, and they are twins. D: Hello, Odacchi!! Please tell us the two generals, Smoothie and Cracker's age and height!! -P.N. Mochi Mochi Donuts D: Hello! Odacchi!! Ufufufufu... I was immediately taken in by Charlotte Perospero~ The more I see him, the more I like him... Please tell us his height and his favorite/least favorite foods~ -P.N. Charlotte Family Lover O: Yes. Here's the answers to those two questions! Charlotte Perospero : 50 years old,333cm,Favorite Food :Candy ,Least Favorite Food :Peppermint candy Charlotte Cracker : 45 years old , 307cm ,Favorite Food :Biscuits ,Least Favorite Food : Kimchi and carbonated drinks Charlotte Smoothie : 35 years old ,464cm ,Favorite Food :Smoothie , Least Favorite Food : Meat 882 : D: Oda Sensei! He kept his promise <3 Are you coming to the wedding? -P.N. Shogo Mishibata O: Everyone! Please look at this, from volume 58 SBS! wrote to Oda saying that their boyfriend said he'd marry them if they made it into SBS. He included their letter and said the guy better keep his promise. Because Japanese omits pronouns, it's hard to tell who she's talking about so Oda had to refresh the readers' memory by including the original SBS question. They're getting married!! Thanks to the SBS!? (laughs) I guess it can help people, this Corner. I can't go to the wedding, but congratulations! May your life be filled with happiness~ I published your second letter (laughs) D: Katakuri sure is handsome, isn't he? His model is definitely ME, RIGHT? -P.N. Sana Pii (Sanadacchi) O: Perhaps. D: Lola and Chiffon really are ugly, aren't they? Their model is definitely my wife, right? -P.N. The Inner Woman (Sanadacchi) O: You're really going to get crushed to death by your wife. D: Pez is so cute, isn't he? But our son is cuter. -P.N. Sanadacchi O: Sounds like you're happy after all, good for you!! 883 : D: Oda-sensei, hello! What do you think of Katakuri-san, Daifuku-san, and Oven-san's birthday being November 25th (a play on number pronunciations and such in the phrase "ii oniisan mitsugo" meaning "three good big brothers")? -P.N. Sakuragi O: What do I think, you ask? I don't think anything about! It's fine! D: If the Worst Generation rookies had to work in the real world, what would their jobs be? -P.N. Neat D: Hello English Odacchi! In volume 56, you told us what countries the Straw Hats would come from, but I want you tell us which countries the Supernovas would come from too!!!! If Odacchi is nice, won't you tell us!? -P.N. Torakin O: Fine. I'll answer the two questions about the Worst Generation together! You already have Luffy and Zoro's. I'll put Killer's answer with Kidd's picture. Travail // pays . Marshall D. Teach : Archeologist // Somalia Eustass Kid : Weapons merchant // Scotland Killer : Pasta shop // Scotland Trafalgar Law : Doctor // Germany Capone Bege : Shoe shop // Italy Scratchmen Apoo : DJ // China Basil Hawkins : Interior designer // Egypt Diez Drake : Zoo keeper // Turkey Jewelry Bonney : Pizza shop // Australia Urouge : Hostess bar manager // India This is my proper imagining of them. 884 : D: Hi Oda! I noticed something interesting, Katakuri doesn't eat in front of people, but in Volums 86, Chapter 861 Page 3 he's eating something, you can see bite marks on it. -P.N. Minamimaru O: Yes, well spotted! It's not that Katakuri doesn't eat in front of people but rather he doesn't let people see him eating. Here, let me illustrate. Can you see it? No you can't! His mouth wasn't split from birth. It's from his speed of eating. I'm considering whether to explain it in the story or not. D: How much to stay inside Rook for a night? -P.N. Match and Takeshi O: If you're approved by Bege, it's free of charge. If not, then no amount of money will suffice. D: Lately there's been a lot of tall guys, like Katakuri and Doflamingo, coming out one after the other, but about how many meters tall is the shortest Giant? -P.N. BENI O: Firstly, the Giant-like Big Mom's height, which is 8m 80cm. She's bigger than Whitebeard. On the other hand, the shortest real Giant is 12m, making them about two heads taller than Big Mom. The full length of a large bus or truck is about 12m or so. Please think of this feeling as if you'd found a giant laying down. 885 : No SBS for Chapter 885 due to Chapter 886 starting with a double page color spread. 886 : No SBS either 887 : D: Odacchi hello! 883 revealed Katakuri's shocking true appearance; could it be that Oda's policy is 'never draw perfect characters'? Katakuri gave me a sense of intimacy this chapter. It must be stressful trying to maintain an image for the people around you. -P.N. Minamimaru O: How nice, Minamimaru-kun! Explosive laughter at Katakuri. Explosive laughter! You ask if it's a policy, but perfect people are so boring. People love other people's flaws. D: Were is the Young Master right now? -P.N. Sama Prince O: Level 6 of Impel Down. D: Is Tsuru going to follow Doflamingo's request and bring him the newspaper every day? -P.N. Coo O: No way, how can a prisoner receive such service? But Doffy has a lot of friends in prison, I'm sure he can use some method to get the paper from time to time. Fufufufu! D: Does Lao G rinse? -P.N. Suka Junky O: I DON'T KNOW, YOU BASTARD!! D: What is Luffy's criteria for a 'beautiful woman'? Why is Alvida a beauty when Nami, Robin and Hancock are not? -P.N. Nrimatomogisu O: Luffy has indeed said that Alvida is a beautiful woman. When normal people say it, it's meant as high praise. But to Luffy, it's just a way of categorising people. Even though his senses are not normal, Luffy can tell. But no matter what they look like, he's not interested. 888 : D: Can the messenger bats in the One Piece world deliver luggage? What about sending gifts between pirate crews? -P.N. Boneless Ham O: I've never seen such considerate pirates. So they don't exist. Messenger bats are mainly used by the World Government as a method of communication. Civilians can request News Coo and they can request a company called 'Little Bird Delivery' but the distance they can fly is short. 'Albatross Post' can fly long distances, but there are many situations where they are unable to deliver. So post services outside of the government agencies are not 100%. Usually between pirate crews, they will just use their boats to send items. Because they have no fixed address. So you can imagine that parting ways for them is a lot more serious than how we normally consider it. D: Hello. Oda-sensei. I counted your answered questions (including non-questions) in the SBS. (The drawings and games were omitted). I'm not sure if it's right, but here!!!! 1,199 questions (from volumes 4 to 86)!! How amazing. So do your best going forward to answer things like more "That's a question!?" questions and "serious questions" and "there's an idiot questions" and "strange questions". (laughs) -P.N. BLACK Little Brat O: You counted the number of questions!? Thanks a lot. I've already answered over 1,200 questions, I see. Every time I'm sincerely glad I can talk with all you readers in this corner. I want this to be precious! D: A question for Odacchi! Does Don Chinjao rinse? Hiyahoho hiyahoho -P.N. Suka Junky O: SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!! Well, that's the SBS until the next volume. Au plaisir les amis . ?8)